


Short story collection

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Reality, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Mystery, Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: I'm feeling a bit like having my short-storys under one cover so to say ;)This collection will have a number of different storys from humor & love to hurt & songfics.Some my be fanfiction based if I don't put them in a different book ;pSo I welcome you to the strange part of my creativity, you have been warned ;)





	1. Let's play my memory

Let's play my memory

 

I walked the same road as so often before, down the grawel coverd park, old swings sway in the wind, the merry-go-round broken into tiny pieces that was scattered all around.  
An empty bench, holding onto those long lost memories carved into its boards. Memories of happiness, laughter, tears of pain and sorrow, promises of love and life.... all sadly forgotten long ago.

Faith unserten. Memories unmade. Promises broken.

In this land of enchantment, where you would lose your self in it's beauty, how sad to now know what a terrible display it all was.  
An painting of covered up fears, tears of distress.  
Claws of darkness and distress. Clinging to your skin like an oily patch of coldness and diseases.

Further down where little children would play in the sandy garden, shadows looming now in a sickening way. Covering those memories of laughter and play.

The garden of sorrow was now it's rightful name, covering in sadness and disparity. 

 

Come one, let's play, in our park of darkness.  
The place where our land is of sorrow and pain.  
Let me remained you  
Those lost and forgotten  
Those non livid and laughing  
Those dark and greedy  
Those you fear but forgotten  
Let me, oh yes, let me remain you

Oh the joy of your memories, deep down, swirling around waiting for my claws

Oozing, crawling, clawing, digging Deeper, harder and stronger

Oh let's see my love, you'll see

Let me, oh yes, let me 

I will take you away to my own little garden.  
Where there is no lies or laughter.  
Only disaster and disparity.

Oh yes, let me, let me play, let me play for you my love.  
My passion of lies and deception.

Oh yes, you'll see  
Just let me play you....


	2. The Musical of Mariestad

The music blared from our stereo as we danced down the streets Mariestad. 

Without a care in the world we split up in two dance teams, some danced on the right side of the main road and we on the left, leaving only the street for people to walk on.

Colorful dancers lead the way, swaying there hips, rasing there colorful clothed arms over there heads, bells and wristbands clinking in the air along with our music and voices.  
Light and flowy clothing swirled in the air, filing the grey/ brown streets with some much needed colour.

Some of us had chains and bells in our cloths, mixing up the neutral colored simple style with a bit of the alternative and Gothic style.  
Colourful stripes of cloth and clothing followed our every move, leaving a stunned trail of awestruck adults and children.

In all the mix some simple instruments played along, shirts and skirts flowed in harmony with the tunes followed the holders skillfully played arrangements.

»clap along if you're happy, clap along if you fell what happiness is to you.  
Clap along for you and me!«

We swirled in unison, letting the words escape in a harmonic way of tones, claps slowly started to rise in time of our beat.

Soon the beat slowed, leaving our violins and bells handling most of the sound as we all moved in a slow dance. Dancers one and one moving from our side of both left and right, finding a partner in the cluster of people watching in the streets.

Laughing and chrikes filled the air as bells and colorful clothed dancers invited the adults and young to our dance.  
Children's laughter filled the air as the music started speeding, spinning, jumps and dance moves soon filled the whole street.

»come along, play our tone.  
Come along, we play your tone. Come here, it may seem crazy but we knew what you'd say!  
Clap along if you know what happiness is. Clap along if feel happiness the truth«

The beat got faster, the tunes higher and the dance more mesmerizing

»Clap along if you're happy, clap along if you fell what happiness is to you.  
Clap along for you and me!  
Dance along for the love which is free«

Soon we had a big mix of both dancers and town folks dancing, singing and clapping along with us and the children, even here and there dog's followed our moves strutting along in our happy dance.

Entering the town square field with our autumn markets we danced along biding people to join us along our undefined path of dance.

The warm autumn air flowed around us in it's own happy dance, embracing the dancing people, lost in our tunes and colours.

Slowly, oh so slowly the slowed.  
Leaving the people of the town in a trance, to far gone in our tunes and the sounds of bells swaying in the wind.

Oh how they were easy to foul, the human ear so lived and longing for those tunes the so sadly craved but never really would get.  
Oh how easy the where to foul.  
Those fouls, the never learn.  
Oh no they don't, but the joy it bought us, the creatures of the bells and violins. Oh the joy of our dear fellow humans so easy to foul, so easy to trick, so easy to feed of.

A little tune and they where ours, of so only for the night, but oh so lovely these night would be. Leaving us carefree and full for the last days of autumn, only to spring up in dance when winter was coming with the joy and dance again.  
The calling for us would wake our slumber, drawing us out to celebrate our reunion once again.

Oh they joy of being a Beast if the beat, the monsters of the music and man. Oh the joy.

Our soft tunes slowly faded as night turned to morning.  
Our music softly dropping, the trance slowly fading only leaving a trail of sleeping townsfolk and animals.

The dancers slowly faded into the night, only leaving a path of colourful autumn leaves to swirl in the air.


	3. Around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fiction 

I remember the first day, we met in town , you got me to dream, with my head in the clouds.

I had never met , something so wonderful and sweet.  
Now I want to know more.  
I saw you around the town, walking down the street in your yellow dress with your hair flowing in the wind.  
I meet you the other day in my cafe, you order your coffee black.

You were always smiling, like sunshine and lollipops.  
You brighten my day, every now and then with your smile.  
I loved to watch you leave as I knew you'd be back.

Your beauty, so sweet and wonderful.  
I couldn't get you out of my head.  
I hoped to see you more, like everyday in town.

You can understand how it will be , how will it go when we 're talking about us two   
Are we heading with the same steps , we have the same goal  
This is a secret, yes that only heaven knows   
This is a secret, yes that only heaven knows

The last month you came by more often, usually with your book.  
I was glad to see you stay as I could get a few more glances.

I learned more about you from afar, like you loved raspberry but hated blueberry, you loved coffee but only black if it ain't with chocolate or vanilla. You loved those little biscuits we baked every morning.  
You ate your salad every lunch and always by eating the tomatoes and the pineapple first.

The second, I got a warm and delicious glance , I was ready for marriage and the ring , no real answers to the questions I have.  
I just had to have you and everything would be complete.

You attract me but promise nothing   
How will it be , how will it go , when we 're talking about us two   
Are we heading with the same steps?  
I got closer and closer the following month as I tried to deliver your orders every time.  
I learned your name thanks to the orders at lunch, Alice.  
Your name was made for you and it must be a match in heaven for us.  
I felt my heart melt every time you smiled at me, every thank you and those little waves goodbyes when you left.

We have the same goal , this is a secret, yes that only heaven knows  
How will it be , say yeah how will it go  
Yeah and you would be an unforgettable answer by now   
I meet you one day at the corner of 53 and 36 up town. When I walked my cat, you came to me and talked.  
I had never met , something so wonderful and sweet. Your beauty, so sweet and wonderful.  
I couldn't get you out of my head.  
You smile, like sunshine and lollipops where shining for the whole street.

Then we can share everything  
Night and day, how it will be , how will it go  
When we talk about us two  
Are we heading with the same steps , I know we have the same goal.

After our first date, you would always go by my cafe, waving and smiling even when you didn't have the time to enter.  
I always had your coffee ready when you came by every morning at 7.

This is a secret, yes that only heaven knows   
How it will be , yes, tell me how will it go.  
How will it be , how will it go , when we talk about us two .  
Are we heading with the same steps , we have the same goal , this is a secret, yes that only heaven knows

We meet up every evening after shift, coffee in hand we walked the street up town.  
Your smile never faltered, not even on the rainiest of days.

How will it be , say yeah how will it go  
The way it should be , say yeah how will it go   
Ooh, how will it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based of a song by Arvingarna - Hur ska det gå (how will it go) :D  
> I hope you found it somewhat interesting ;)
> 
> Fell free to comment, shout out ideas and more!
> 
> Until next time! :D


	4. Our sounds in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fiction ;)

Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again, he whispered in the cold night air, under a thousand gleaming stars.  
His breath left little puffs of air, slowly fading towards the night sky.

Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping, he continued in a soft voice. He didn't really know to whom he spoke but he guess it's to the once who will listen to the silence, to the words unspoken. Voices never shared, actions never done.

"And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence"

He looked around confuses.  
"Who's there?"  
Only the sound of silenced was heard.  
"Hello!?"

"In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone"

There the voice was again.

Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp, He continued to the voice.  
He didn't know how but the voice that drifted around describe his dream with perfect words.

"When your eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light"

That split the night and touched the sound of silence? He whispered back with a faint shake of his voice.  
A shiver run down his back as the hairs on his neck stood straight.  
Both with anticipation and fear. 

"And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more, you're where one of them"  
He felt his breath hitch, suddenly it was hard to swallow or even breath.

People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs  
That voices never share  
Both their voices mixed as they softly sung out the words of their silent minds. 

And no one dare disturb the sound of silence, he smiled sadly as those words left his lips.

  "Fools, said I, you do not know"  
The voice exclaimed strongly, sending shivers down his spine.

"Silence like a cancer grows!  
Hear my words that I might teach you!  
Take my arms that I might reach you!"  
The voice shouted.

But my words like silent raindrops fell, he exclaimed looking around in hopes of finding the source of the voice.

"And echoed in the wells of silence, softly traveling down" 

What do you mean? He shouted back into the black night.

"The people bows and prays to the neon God they made"

And the sign flashed out its warning, And the words that it was forming, he whispered back, remembering some of the words he read on the walls in his dreams. Do you know the rest? He asked the voice.

A blinding light from the stars fell.  
Halfway down it meet with a lightning from the earth.

A sign of light was formed before his eyes.  
And the sign said,  
"The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."

And as a whisper in the sound of silence he could hear the soft rustle from the trees and the soft echo of approaching steps.  
Fear and excitement mixed as he griped the fence harder, to afraid to look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple of days ago but forgot about it as it was late night and I awoke and only wrote the words down :p
> 
> I had been listening to The Sound Of Silence -Disturbed before I went to bed so I guess that's why the most of the conversations where from their song ;)
> 
> Sometimes I love how my mined can make up story's while I sleep and I only have to writ them down :p
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if any of you fined this really interesting I may continue it as I myself actually really liked it ;)


	5. Hide behind those eyes

"Oh yeah!" She shouted tossing her fist up in the air with happiness as her team won the game.  
She hurried back to the man of her dreams who stood there smiling.

You said "I got something to say"  
Then you got that look in your eye, I knew I had seen it before but couldn't remember when.  
"There is something you've got to know" You said as you started to cry.  
I felt my heart stop and a chill run down my spine.  
"No,no no. This isn't right... this should be a happy moment!" I shouted in my head with a voice full of fear.

"I've been down the wrong road tonight And I swear I'll never go there again" You stared at me with your big brown eyes that I loved so much.

"I've seen this face once before" My mind reminded me. "I don't think I can do this again" I whispered quietly.

There's something I can't see, There's something different in the way you smile. I know behind those eyes you lie.  
We've been down this road before and I had to learn that there's nothing I can say 'cause I'm never gonna change your mind.  
I just know that behind those eyes you hide, like always before.  
Those beautiful orbs of yours, that shone with so much passion and love now shines with anticipation and fear.

As you turned to walk away I saw another look in your eye and even though it hurt like it did I couldn't let this be your goodbye.  
I let my hand linger on your arm, not really knowing what I'd say. I only knew I had to say something before I'd lose you completely.

The ride home was silent, but at least I got you home with me.  
I glanced your way many times, always the same. That look in your eyes, knowing you'd lied and hide.  
A hint of sorry clouded by fear and something else I did not know.

You said " I'm sorry and   
it hurts me the same"  
Is there something here to believe or is it just another part of the game? Ohh I don't know anymore.  
Was last time only part of your big scam? I knew you'd lie, your eyes always tell.

"Ohh yeah, Oh ,Ohh woah"   
My brain was stuck on repeat as it played the tunes of your words, over and over.

I know behind those eyes you lie.  
You hide so well behind those eyes you have.

You said "I'm sorry and it hurts me the same as well"  
"Is there something here to believe" I thought "Or is it just another part of the game?" My voice whispered back to me as I looked you over, not knowing what to believe.

"There's nothing I can say. That's ever gonna make you change your mind" I heard my self say straight to your face with only a light shake of tune.

I know now that behind those eyes you hide. They tell the tale of what you've done and what you hide.  
I know you did something bad, like last time maybe worse.   
Once before I was lost in those beautiful orbs of yours but not anymore. Last time was final.

"There's something different in the way you smile and those eyes of yours lie!" She stated, looking straight at the man she loved and forgiven so many times before. "And there's nothing more I can say. I'm thru with your play"

Behind those eyes you hide. That was the last words clinging to her mind as he walked out the door, 3 steps down he cast a glance at her before he left for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song Behind those Eye - 3 Doors Down and had it on repeat as this text came to me :D
> 
> I like how you can use your own imagination to conclude what happened and I did a test with different pov as well and I quite like it.
> 
> But stay tuned for more :)


	6. From east to beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dears this was a little song fic I wrote on my way to work.
> 
> The song I used is from my old country album I had on cassette.  
> Bellamy brothers - Livin' in the East.

Livin' in the western part of my village was my long lost brother. I had finally found him at least. Sad to say he wasn't who I thought of him to be.

Johnny W. Harding shot a man for snoring,  Killed him in the bed right where he lay as he rummage through the drawers. Not finding much of worth he search the rest of the cabin and all he could fined was a few pennys and two old rings.   
Looking thru the last cupboard he found a bottle of fancy whiskey.

Kicking the dead man out of his bed he striped out of his clothes and along with the blooded sheets he tossed them away while grabbing something newer from the dead man.  
He took a snort of whisky and went back to his sleeping, not a care for the dead.  
In the morning he rode out before they found him the next day.

Sadly to say, I didn't get to know him. May it be for the best as he seemed not raced as a beast, not even from east.

Now the brothers Frank and Jesse, No-one could be more fearsome, they robbed the trains and rode in the outlaw gangs. Horses and boose from all the worlds corner was their treasures.  
Brawls and bets was their daily living. Woman in bunches was there celebrations.  
The civil war was over but still they fought for Dixie, and legend has their last name to be James.  
My father's name was james and mother's name was Harding. Leaving me to wonder if the world was that cruel in fact. 

Livin' in the west must have been the best, must have been the greatest time of all. Brawls, boose and bets was what I long for.  
Me I lived in the east and I was bored to say the least, I even snuck away to the west but I never saw those sons of guns in bar-rooms starting brawls.

My name was Little William Bonney, Billy the Kid they called me.

Had to use a six-gun to survive, but he still was coming back. For an Eastern kid he sure had them balls as he grow darker with each visit.  
He bit the dust at twenty-one but he left a reputation, a notch for every year he was alive. An fading memory with time of how he change from east to west.

Now the frontier days are over for William Frank and Jesse, and a thousand other bad guys of their day, can still be heard in storys as they live on and we hope they live forever.   
Memories of how west change the east. The horse of darkness road with the setting sun from west to east and in the morning from east to west with the new kids in the block.  
Their little souls clouded with interception and longing of the cold and bloody promises to live a life to the full with action and glory.

And to sum it up here is all that I want to say as I lay down in bed, one last time before my old mare of darkness will fight it's rains and break the chain we had.

~ The long lost brother   
of both   
West & East


	7. The red flower

My paws touch the ground in a steady rhythm as I pushed on thru the murky woodlands.  
A sent of ash and burn fur still lingered as my surroundings was almost soundless, apart from the thump of my paws and even so often a crunch from a twig snapping or the dried fire scorn vegetation complaining of my steps.

A breeze of shilled night air rustled my fur and I sight in containment as my lungs welcomed the pur air.

The moonlight displayed the way thru the steppe hill I climbed carefully, maybe not so gracefully as I would have done a few hours ago, when the sun shown and the gras was green and a heavy smell of life lingered along with the sounds of living creatures.  
But then, out of nowhere the sparrows fled, shouting warnings of the red warm flowers.  
Soon more birds followed and the omnivores was close behind. A smell of fear and sorrow contaminated my wally as I hurried back to my pack, the warnings of the flower growing closer flooded my ears as I growled in frustration.  
"Please, be okay. Hang in there!"  
Those words echoed thru my head as I pushed forward even more. I could taste the fear even stronger now, the smell was closing in. Burnt, destruction, hurt and that awful smell of crisped and burnt skin.

A fearful howl escaped me as I was meet with a wall of red flower burning the wally around my home.  
"No! Please no!"  
I howled again, fear and agony ripped my chest as I hurried along trying not to scorn myself on the flames of the dreadful red flower.

I sprung towards the rocky steps, hissing as the stone slightly burned my paws. Ignoring the pain I searched for the rest of my pack and our pups, hoping they got away in time.  
The smell assaulted my nose as I jumped over the last block of stone.

Black burnt ground coated with flames.  
"NO!"  
I howled, the sorrow ripping thru my chest leaving it hard to breath.  
I counted to at least five of our pups and 3 adults burnt bodies laid twisted before me.

A sting of pain shouted thru my back leg, snapping me out of my misery.  
Flames!  
I growled at them as they bite me over and over, crawling along my fur.

I rushed forwards, knowing they wouldn't stop until they got me to.  
I pushed on leaping left and right, ducking and jumping to escape the fiery grip the flower had.  
The moon god was on my side as I plunged thru a muddy steam, cooling my burnt body.

I pushed on as the flower roared behind me, the trees dying cracks and animals dying scream echo in my skull.  
My heart clenched as I rushed by.

Another muddy steam crossed my path and I could smell a faint sent of wolves. My heart beat faster and I pushed on leaping left to go down the steam a bit before finding fresher tracks and their sent stronger.  
I could smell our pack as well as a few new wolves.

The flower seemed hindered by the water as it slowed down even more as it closed in on the steam.  
I let my hopes flow free as I glanced over my shoulder before rushing on, my tail now having a swifter happier sway as I tracked the prints.

The soundless woods and the heavy smell soon eased as I pressed on. I didn't have the time to rest as I still could feel the adrenaline flow but my heart beat at a much lesser speed by now and I welcomed the small but still existing breeze that ruffled my fur.

"Soon my dears, soon. I will unite with you again"


	8. The puppeteer of Destiny

Destiny was my only way as it dragged me along as it pleased. It took me everywhere, back to my life.  
I didn't do much else as I lived my life as the destiny decided. I played it's games as I walked along, like a puppet controlled by it's master. A dancing shadow on the wall by a flickering light.

I lived as the destiny decided, I let it control me.  
I was like a passing gust of air. The lies I lived and the other lives I lived for others. I don't know why I was afraid of being free.

I could play a puppets role with ease, a play with someone else's words.  
I was not me.  
But you saw me for me. Like a fog being cleared you swiped my lies away and tolled me: That's not you, look in the mirror and you'll see. That's not you and nore will it be as you are so much more!

"Destiny was my only way  
It took me along, everywhere  
Back to my life"  
Yeah tell yourself that and you'll never be free, tell yourself that and you'll never be you - You tolled me.

Destiny was my way  
But now I am me, now I am myself.  
Now I know what I want

And let me tell you!  
I know now, I understand. My life is for me.

Come on my dear, I have something to show you. A place deep inside I had forgotten.  
A place where I can fined peace, to never flee, to never run and hide.  
Here everything I had lost and forgotten laid at rest.  
Me and only myself, the real me was there. Now I have found myself and I will never go back to the puppets ways as I now know my worth. I know my life and I know my ways.   
I'm not sad that you can't control it anymore, I cut the strings and set myself free leaving you behind!

Like the wind I passed by. Free and life full, no longer dull and saddened.

I can finally be me, from my place I can be the real me.  
And now I will be here for you

Destiny was your way, it took you everywhere - Or did it? Did it take you along your path?  
Destiny was my way But now I am myself, now I know what I want!   
No longer afraid of being me!

You showed me the way when I couldn't find it.  
You gave your life for me. You stood there all alone when I couldn't.  
You stood there for you and me, you where my helping hand, the light that led the way.  
But now it's my turn, now I will stand here for you. I will be here for you and I will help you along when you need me.  
Yeah, now it's time for you as it was time for me, yeah I will stand by and I will be your helping hand.

Destiny was my way, it should have gotten me everywhere, back to my life but it didn't bring me back to my life.  
Destiny was the only way before but now I am me and now I know what I want and you helped me see that my life is for me.

Now I will live my life as I should and I'll never go back to my puppeteer ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they say that sadness and glome is important fuel for a writer.  
> Well I couldn't agree more to that sometimes.
> 
> When life try to bring you down and people go at you - high five them in the face with a writing pad and smile.  
> Because with pen in hand you can do everything you want, only you control your destiny and no matter what there's gonna be an asshole at every corner. But you'll be alright, just remember to smile and wave and they will no longer flourish.   
> Be you and only you!
> 
> Until next time my dear friends! :)


	9. Animating Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this one and I still can't remember when I wrote it but when I feel a bit creative I think I'll work some more with this as a base ;)

The last sound of echoing steps slowly faded as the last client of the day went thru the door.

I sight and sat back in my chair before lazily spinning it round and round as I let the thoughts run wild.  
Computers, fronts, line work, logos, redo, rebuild, delete, redo again, colour or black and then send....  
I groaned in frustration as my office spun in a brown colored circle with blobs of coolers here and there.

A few minutes later I decided to save the last files, scribble down a few notes and updated my to-do list before my poor little computer got his well earned rest for this weekend.

Doing a quick sweep in the office and lobby, cleaning up and put the magazines away I closed up and headed home with my portfolio.  
Yeah sure I could probably leave it as I most surely would be back tomorrow as I didn't have any planes at all.

Finally at home I tossed the keys in the key holder by the door and earning a few meowls from my two cats as they probably complained about me being goon the whole day.

I fell onto the sofa with a tired sight, not caring about my work clothes soon being covered in cat hair as Skrik & Panik crawled all over me for attention.  
I shifted a bit so I could snuggle them both to my chest. Yes those two are my precious children, extremely spoiled children non the less. 

My eyelids grew heavier and heavier as I let sleep lull me in. Well at least I thought so but my phone had other thoughts as it went of that exact moment.  
I groaned and shifted, hopping whoever called would just shut it, but nope apparently not.  
So after the third call I gave up.

"Yeah?" I groaned with my voice thick with sleep. Not even looking at the caller id as I answered.  
"Aw, man you can't be sleeping right now! You promised last week we would get together this evening! Josh an James is jumping with excitement over here!"  
Oh joy, it's Matt I thought in sarcasm heavy with frustration.  
"I didn't sleep, you called right before I had the chance to..."  
"Aww, Mark come on! You promised us!"  
"Fine!" I groaned, knowing Matt since we where kids I knew there was no turning him down. "Give me half an hour"  
I ended the call when I heard them shriek like a couple of girls.  
"Fudge!" I shouted frustrated as I dragged my ass into the shower before changing into my old Tripp clothes, full with chains, studs and colourful stripes of clothing with a shirt with metal lopes and leather.  
Knowing them it surely would end up in an gothic style club somewhere downtown.  
Taking a last look in the mirror I fixed my hair into a fluffy mess and adding a black line under each eye, who the hell say's a 30 year old guy can't rock the goth style?!

Feeling confident with my looks I headed downstairs just in time for Matt to crash thru the door with Josh and James, all three of them looking like they stepped right out of an poster for some sort of punk/goth band.

"Oooooh looks who's on fire tonight!!" James shouted clinging to Josh, who looked quite happy. I'm not really sure but I could almost bet my money on Josh being totally gay for James.  
"Yeah yeah, come one. Let's get out of here, you all are scaring my poor babies" I grunted, pushing them out the door towards Josh's car.  
"Your totally gay, Mark. Who the hell calls there cat's babies?"  
Well I can't agree more with James there but still, they are my only family after all.  
"I'm so gay I eat unicorns for breakfast" I winked jumping into the blue car.  
"Nuuu not the unicornes!"  
We all laughed at Matt before starting up an conversation about which club we would head of to as our favourite had this special night which was 27 and down in age, why the hell for I don't know but that had to be today apparently.

After a few more moments of bickering back and fort we decided to try out the new bar, sure it wasn't a real hard-core goth bar but who knows it could really be something.

Upon arriving the neon lights cast colourful shadows over the line of people waiting, heavy dubstep could be heard thru the tick oak doors and the air was filled with excitement.

A few more minutes passed, along with stares from most of the people ahead of us, only a few had darker cloths but nowhere near our style.  
I winked a towards the group of giggling girls, earning more giggles as they scurried together and whispered.  
Matt elbowed me as he whispered something in my ear.  
Just as I was abou to ask him what, James along with Josh shouted as they opened the doors, letting the music hit us straight on, vibration rucked my whole body.

Flickering lights, light beams in different colours and somewhere a fog machine filled the bar with a layer of fog, giving you a feeling of being lost in an totally different place.  
Dark flores, deep red walls with a wood panel with mirrors here and there, reflecting the lights and colours as the music jumped around, closing you in.

The bar it self was made of light marble with neon lights and a few booths where scattered around the walls as well.  
Coming back from my dace I followed the guys to the bar for a few rounds of shots and a beer. Well it was weekend after all so why not start of big, well at least big for me, the others where more of the party animal type then me but I'm not a light weighter so don't get me wrong!

An hour or so must have passed along with a few glares of the more moderate people along the bar. At least the hot bartenders didn't mined us as he and his friend chatted a bit with us when the worst rush was over.  
Soon we left the bar, drink in hand, to take a survey of the dance floor.  
We pushed our way thru the crowd of sweating buddies, emerging in the middle and letting the full beat of the music stir our moves as we laughed and danced. 

Matt walked of after a while with a girl, shouting something about drinks and luck.  
James and Josh seemed to be off on there own world of alcoholic daze as they danced slicked together, definitely looking like a pair of horny teenagers. Well good for them to finally stop dancing around each other, it drove us crazy sometimes that nothing happened and now finally I could get my money from Matt. Yes we made a bet about our friends, deal with it.  

I let the sea of bodies drag me towards the bar again.

Finishing my second drink of gin and tonic a hand clasped my shoulder as the owner waved at the bartender.  
"Give the lad here another one on me" a dark scrawly voice said, a hint of amusement could be heard.  
Handing me the drink the bartender winked at me before hurrying of.  
"Soo..." my brain faltered a bit when I looked the guy over, slender body, with a hint of muscles could be seen thru the dark shirt with an faded snake clinging to a guitar, darl jeans hugged his slender legs and a pair of booths with metal straps put this rock/bad boy aura around him, green eyes sparkled with excitement. A few leather bracelets covered his right wrist which was resting on the bar as his right hand slowly ascended up to my neck as it played with my hair, which had been de-fluffed from all the dancing and sweating.  
"Soo.." the green eyed man drawled out, staring at me. "Names Rewailo, and you handsome?"  
"M.." clearing my throat I tried again. " Mark, the names Mark" I smirked. "Thanks for the drink by the way"  
"Hmm.. Maaark. I like it, roles of the tung easily" the guy smirked.  
"Well I can't say the same for Rewailo" I laughed earning a rich laugh from him.  
"I can hold ya to that lad. Soo, what's a handsome young man like you doing here? All fluffed and spiked up?" Rewailo chuckled, trailing the studs and metal lopes of my jacket before letting his hand descended to my lower back as he took the seat beside me, inching a bit forward so our legs where brushing together.  
"I was with friends but the found some.. entertainment" I smirked earning a chuckle again. Good his dark voice sounded sexy, especial with that low chuckle he did.  
"Hmm.. I see. Well I'm glad nobody else had the privilege of meeting you handsome~" he whispered with a smirk, sneaking his hand around my waist.  
"Oh, really? How come?" I played along, smirking back.  
"Because I saw you first~" was the words that left his mouth before his lips meet mine hungrily.  
I happily let him dominate me as I snuck my hand into his hair and griped it tightly, earning a hiss from Rewailo as I chuckled, dominating him. Earning a surprised moan as he looked a bit choked from my newfound forcefulness.  
Our make out session came to an halt when we both needed a much needed breath.  
"My place?" Rewaiko smiled smugly as he trailed wet kisses along my jawline, tickling my stubble while his hands rubbed my sides.  
"Hmm... I see no reason to decline" I smirked, kissing him hard before we stood up to leave.

It turned out that this wasn't a regular one night stand, the chock I would get the following week when my mined had left the eventful night at Rewailos but faith had other planes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's midnight and I should probably sleep as I have work tomorrow but this dream couldn't leave me be so here I am, writing it all down x)  
> But yeah... I may look into this when I'm more awake then asleep and see what the heck I actually wrote so bare with me if there's misspell and stuff, I will edit it sometime ;)
> 
> Goodnight!


	10. The reason

I'm not a perfect person, There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
Those thoughts wandered around in my head as I walked the now dusty floor in our old house.  
The windows with the coloured glass cast dancing shadows of green and red with a few yellow spots on the old creaking wood floor.  
I remembered our time spent together in this place, before I started to change to whom I'd be.

But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
I know by now not to hide, I know whom I'd be and I know where I stand.   
No matter what, I'll be me. And I know there's them who disagrees but that won't hinder me.

And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I looked at the old letter in my hand, now stained and wrinkled from the years.  
The first part I used to read, again and again but the part that meant something for me was this.  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you...

I know it hurt you to read that, but it's so true. I tolled you I'd be true, yet I knew I'd lie as I hid myself. Even hid myself from me.  
Don't think I didn't try, I tried and tried but in the end that wasn't me.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you   
It's something I must live with everyday  
But the shell of whom I'd be couldn't be the me. I'm not perfect, god only knows how much I hide but I couldn't be the one you need as it wasn't me.  
And I'm sorry for all the times I'd said I be there when it wasn't me.  
I'm sorry

And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
But there had to be someone who was them, not a shell of whom they're not.

That's why I need you to hear  
I need you to listen  
I need you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
You made me see what I had to do.  
You made me realize that I wasn't me.  
You made me realize how much more I could be.  
You helped me see that I needed to be me.

So all I have to say right now is  
The reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And I know that I'm not perfect at all.  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
But I couldn't even be true to me so how could I say these things to you?

And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
You made me realize how I hid, how I stored myself away for no-one to know.  
You helped me see I couldn't live like that anymore.  
You made me realize I had to change, to be the one I really am.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
So just so you know, this is me and I will continue to be me.  
I have change from what I was to whom I am.  
I am me and I will never go back to hide.  
I have finally seen the sun as it should be so no matter how much you say that the stars are brighter and the moon is there at night. That the light in the dark is nothing at all. I know now that it's a lie.   
The light will guide you, to where you have to go. To whom you need to be.  
The stars may be bright and the moon may be there but I will see them bright and clear as the suns of dark before the light of day will dawn and light my way to where I need to be.  
I will be Me.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics that inspired me to write this was The Reason with Hoobastank.  
> I never really listen to this song but now it made me realize how much of it that was true.
> 
> So I hope you liked this little spurt of creative ;)
> 
> Stay tuned, Until next time :)


	11. Of whisky&barrels

"Na-na-na la-la,laa"   
Music blared thru my headphones as I wrote the last on my essay and hummed along.  
I was slowly trying to forget about the pain. The look on her face when I confessed my love.  
It felt like she put a barrel to my heart and pulled the trigger when those hateful words left her beautiful lips.

The rumors slowly flow, thru the school ground, leaving it as a battlefield for me to fend for my sanity.

I one day found myself with my face down in the dirt, hateful pictures spreed around me while the comments arose higher and higher until they where just a blur of hate and anger.

My life felt like a whisky lullaby where you just stood and stared, trying to breath.  
I put the bottle to my lips and drank, trying to drink the pain away.  
But sadly it still dwell, deep down it hurt, like a burning from the end of an cigarette.

Oh how I still tried to drink the pain away, clinging to my note about you my love while my heart sung a whisky lullaby.  
I tried to hide the sorrow in my eyes as I stumbled on.

But it was like you pulled the trigger.  
Every shot was a new lie forming from your hateful words.  
The nee to everyday was a battlefield of the school ground, it was like walking on a tight rope stretch between two high buldings. Yeah sure I fell a few times, lets say I'm not the best line dancer out there but at least I know how to be the lion tamer.

My anger rose with every blow. Every word left a hole in me as the pain slowly slipped away.  
My heart slowly sung my own lullaby with the mix of my cigarettes and whisky.  
The cold midnight air shield me as I felt my strength fade as I tried to stand on my feet.  
As I put the bottle to my lips, I drank the last whisky as I felt the cold of your barrel press against my skin as I whispered, my love.  
You pulled the trigger.


	13. Disappointments & Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom hearts fanfiction ^.^

Axel I'm so disappointed in you, why can't you be like the other kids for once and not fuck up your school life for once!!"  
"Mom, I...."  
"No!! I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses. Axle you have to straighten up, No not in the sexual way. You can't keep this up! Some times I wish your dad took you with him..." Axel's mom shouted with tears streaming down her face.  
"Mom, please.." Axel sight clutching the transfer papers harder. Sure it hurt like hell to hear that but he knew he had fucked up big time and worst of all he had hurt his mother, again thanks to his own stupidity.  
"Axel do you know how hard I worked to get you into that school? And you what, blew it all of like it was nothing!  
I'm almost glad you're moving" Axel's mom sobbed even harder by now.  
"Moving? To where, an apartment??"  
"No, I signed you up on the dorms at the new school."  
"but they don't have any single rooms!"  
"I know but that's not my problem and this wouldn't have to happened if you just got your shit together!" Axel's mom shouted angrily.  
"I can't share a room with a guy I don't know mom!"  
"Well I can't help you with that, I won't buy an apartment for you! Not after this!"  
"but mom?"  
"why should I? What have you done for me lately?"  
"I.. I don't know..."  
"Exactly Axel, so please tell me why I should spend anny more money one you?!"  
Axel started to mumbled something.  
"Speak up son!"  
"it's not all your money, some of it was from dad and to me!" Axel shouted angrily.  
"Oh yeah, and you did really good last time right? Wasn't it you who said you wanted some money for your birthday and I let you transfer a pretty big amount because you promised to not use them all at once?" Axel's mom asked, staring at her son with a painful expression.

Axel stared at his feet, clenching and unclenching his fist.  
"And what did you do Axel?"  
Axel sight in defeat, knowing how right she was even if it hurt him to say it out load and the shame was washing over him again.  
"Axel?" His mother sight.  
"I fucked up... I lied to you..I-I let my boyf.." Axel sight. "I let Xig talk me into buying us drugs and we skipt school for a-an out of town party all week an-and got into a big fight a-and.." Axel felt his throat close up and only sobs escaped him.  
His mother sight, hugging him thigh while they both were sobbing and crying while reliving that awful year in their head.

After a while they straighted up and looked at each other.  
"I still won't share a room with any boy I don't know.. "  
"Okay. IF you get a job AND you promise me one last time that you will straight up and NO more stupidity and you from the bottom of your heart promises that you have changed I will help you look for an apartment to hire, deal?"  
"yeah.." Axel sight before looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I promise mom, I will. I truly want to change and I will Never do drugs again or end up in jail!"  
"Good, but I will only help you out with the apartment until your third year. Then you truly have to show me you can take care of yourself" Axel mom said calmly, new tears lingered in here eyes.  
Axel only nodded, knowing he was up for a ruff ride but he knew he had to get his shit together and this was a perfect new start even if it wasn't what he had been hoping for.


	14. No biting, no fun

What Roxas is begging for...

-Axel please, Roxas moand

-Nu-uh, Axel smirked. You won't get to even touch it, not after what you did.

-but...please!? Roxas begged.

-No, Axel said firmly.

\- I promise I won't bite at it, pleeease! Roxas begged.

-No, I won't risk you biting it again, Axel said while getting more comfy in the sofa.

-Pleease, I beg you Ax, pretty please, Roxas begged as he knelt down in front of Axel.

-Why would I let you even touch it again after what you did?

-please, Roxas begged while doing puppy eyes.

Axel sight, Fine but no biting, got it memorized?

-mmm, Roxas murmur while looking longingly at the Sea-Salt ice cream in Axel's hand.

 


	15. She took my...

The sun had set a few hours ago as I watched the flames burn.  
Now thru there was only the ashes left and a faint glow from the dying warmth.  
I put the fire out as I made my way back thru the tick forest leaving the smoke to dance it's lonely waltz on the beach.

The ground crunched softly as I stepped thru sticks and leafs on the old forest path.  
A chilled wind was blowing thru the trees, rustling the branches and stirring the bushes as I walked on in silence.

You could see a few clouds sweeping the dark sky, partly shading the moon and a few lonely stares.  
I sight as I played with the lighter in my hand before I fished the pack of cigarettes out my back pocket.  
I let the flame from the lighter dance a few seconds before I pulled it up to my cig and lighted it, taking a deep drag as I flicked shut the lighter.

Watching the smoke as I exhaled I smiled sadly. Her words lingered in my mined.

I know...I should have told you..

Then why? Why didn't you?

I..I just don't know... I didn't know you felt that way..

Well you could have listened instead of running of to her?

I know, I'm sorry...

I chock my head, clearing it of thoughts as I lighted a new cigarette.  
I felt the cold wind hug my bare chest, scolding myself for not grabbing my hod before running of.

I let out a frustrated growl as I slammed my fist into the nearby tree.  
Fuck! Why did she have to be that stupid, why couldn't she be honest instead!  
Sure I wouldn't been happy but at least I would have known!  
FUCK!  
I shouted out my frustration biting my lip as I felt the tears burn again.  
Fuck!  was all I could think of and shout as I broke down.

I weakly punched the tree as I slide down, awkwardly hugging it.

I sat there sobbing, hugging the tree and hitting it with the palm of my hand weakly. Not that it would help but the pain I felt thru my hand let the pain in my heart cool down a little. If not for a little while at least.

I don't really know how long I sat there trying to pick the peaces of myself together. But this time I don't think even super glue and duck-tape would help.

I slowly rose to my feet, letting them drag me back to our condo.

I walked up the three set of stairs before stoping in front of "our" door.  
I stared at it, feeling somewhat hateful towards it. Not that it would help hating our front door but I just couldn't hate her, how much I knew I should.

She played me.  
She tricked me.  
She used me.  
Every little bit I gave her.  
She took and crushed.

It all was a foul game of hers.  
A game to see.  
How far I could bend before I broke.

3 years is a pretty long time before something bent would break.  
Leaving me in broken pieces, bent out of shape.  
Like a lost old puzzle piece. Ript corner, missing colours and the frame for complement long gone.   
Hidden somewhere you wouldn't fined it again

Like the knot on a rope. If you break it enough you would end up with nothing left of the string, nowhere to tie it together.

I picked up the note that said.

I love her to the day I die.  
I'll may see you someday maybe..  
Forgive me  
XoXo   
Your Love

What a sick and twisted game.  
I did never sign up for a part of this play.  
She was now far out of my reach, I was free. But how could you feel free when see robbed you.   
She robbed you of the one truly thing of value.

She took my.....


	16. The devils playground

In the beginning...

One of God's closes angles, the angle Lucifer was cast out of heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity.

Until he decided for a little trip up town.

"Mr.Lucifer! You're back!"  
"Ah! Matt my little compadré, how's this little hellhole doing?"  
"Oh you know, the usul"  
"Party to the dawn of time and big mountains white beauty?"  
"What else? It's your club after all"

I chuckled evilly as I swirled the warm whisky in my glass, who the hell by the way would drink whisky with ice that's absurd. No warm and burning, the hotter the better if you asked me. Or maybe it was a pinch of home I missed?? Na who the hell am I kidding, okay well most of the humans but you can't call me the devil for nothing.

"Um Mr.Lucifer?"  
Oh right I totally forgot about Matt.  
"Yeah Matt?" I smirked as I put the glass to my lips and almost moaned in pleasure as the drink slowly poured down my throat.  
"You see..I was.."  
I lifted an amused eyebrow as my little Mexican fidget with the chain to his west.  
"Tell me Matt. What's it you desire?" I smiled as I stared into his eyes as the glaced over and a confused smile lingered on his lips.  
"I..I want to..."  
BANG!

I glared at Malak as he smirked knowing he interrupted me.  
"Now now Little miss Luci, that's not how you treats your employees is it?"   
"Why the hell did I let father convince me to bring you with me!? And stop with the miss luci! I pretended once, once only!" I growled flashing the fire in my eyes.  
To my frustration Malak only laughed and snatched the bottle from me.

I turned back to Matt who looked confused "Well anyway, you were saying?"   
"Oh um.. well I was wondering if or well my, um, friend was wondering if he could work here part-time?"  
"Mhm, friend you say?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
I did my stare again and soon Matt was standing there dumbstruck and smiling as I smirked a little, not even bother with Malak as he scoffed and schooled me with his stare.  
"Now Matt, what is it you want? Hmm?"  
Matt sight and a bright smile made it's way to his lips. "I want to work here with my boyfriend so I can stare at him every time he moves "  
Malak started to laugh so hard he almost fell of the chair which made me break my gaze on Matt which made his little trance disappear and a heavy blush took over his face.  
"Oh my god!" He exclaimed covering his face with his hands which set of a new fit of laughter from Malak.  
"Well, no need to talk about God. More like Oh my Devil" I smirked. "Well the way you described it, I see bo reason not to employ this boy of yours"

Malak howled with laughter by now and Matt was as red as the blood red floor.  
And being the devil I was I couldn't let his little misery go yet. "Now now Matt, your gonna melt with the interior if you ain't careful with those thoughts of yours and that blush"  
I smirked evilly as the boy squeal and scurried of to the backroom with some lame excuse for work and inventory.

Malak and I laughed as we shared the last of the liquor before I went to my office and Malak walk out to let the line of half drunk teenagers and adults with midlife crises thru the door for a night they were hoping could get them to forget.

I smirked as I felt the air vibrate with feeling and energies. Oh how I loved this place called earth.   
A dance with the devil and there soul would be mine for eternity, oh they joyfully feeling. No wonder Father fell from heaven, I would've done it thousands of times myself for this lovely place I came to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, my dear peoples! ;D
> 
> What do you say about this little string of words? I fined this interesting and I may actually turn this into a story.  
> I feel like this gave me a few ideas and I know my brain is spawning a few strings of actions that would really fit in this story.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and more, even ideas are welcome as I love to know what you'd love to read! :)  
> If I like your idea I will credit it to you in what ever chapter I will use it in ;)


End file.
